Midnight Visitor
by FantasyDreamProductions
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are training to become strong Skylanders. However, when Cynder starts having nightmares, Cynder seeks comfort in the arms of the only male dragon she knows. Spyro X Cynder. First person view between both Spyro and Cynder.
1. Chapter 1 The First Visit

(Cynder's Pov)

* * *

I ran, and I ran hard. I didn't exactly know how I got in this mess, but I knew I had to escape. I can't let them catch me. If they catch me it certainly means death. I have to get away from my father's evil dark creatures.

I was in the deep forest. I couldn't remember why, my mind was very foggy. I look behind myself to see a wall of pitch black, evil creatures after me. I ran as fast as my paws could take me. Keep running I told myself, I can't give up now. Not since I'm so close to becoming a Skylander! I have to live! However, I was so far inside of my head I didn't see the large tree around the corner.

"GAK! I spatted as I ram my face against it. Very dazed, I tumbled on the ground. I shook the pain off quickly. Hearing the creature's footsteps I began to panic. I froze. What do I do? I'm scared. I don't want to go back to my father...

"Cynder..." Called a familiar voice. I turned to see a figure in the shadows. I started to feel frightened when I saw something I didn't want to see, ever. Spyro limped out of the shadows. My heart sank like a stone when I saw Spyro's condition. His body was beaten, bloody, and I think his throat was ripped open. His wounds was dripping heavily on the ground.

"Why did you do this? Why did you go back to Malefor..." Spyro asked in a very weak and sad voice. I didn't understand this. I thought I was running away from my father's minions. Why did he think I went back!? I didn't go back!

"Sp... Spyro? I... I didn't" I stuttered with a very shaky voice. Spyro's eyes started to look disappointed or angry, I couldn't tell which, but I was scared.

"You did this to me... Your just like him..." He stated suddenly. I couldn't take those words, especially from Spyro, the dragon that I admire. "Look at ME!"

I started to cry, "Spyro... It wasn't me! I wouldn't do something like this! I never wanted this! I... I..." I swallowed hard before I continued. " Spyro... I... I love... "

I heard a large wave of movement of footsteps. I turn around quickly to see a wall of darkness filled with evil and malevolent eyes. I stood. "You won't touch him!" The wall of darkness engulfed me. I tried to fight back but as I did, hands just kept pulling me further and further into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a big jolt, I didn't even realize I was screaming. I also didn't realize I was in my bed. It was only when a pair of hands grab my shoulder gently, my screaming slowed as soon as I saw her. It was one of my friends Hex.

"Hey! Hey! ... It's okay.." Hex reassures sweetly as she looked into my eyes with a calm smile. I was quiet when she told me it was okay. My mind however, was still on edge, my eyes was darting all around the room.

"Then we're..." I began.

Hex sighed and answers my question before I even finished asking, "At the Academy... Yeah..."

I still didn't feel convinced, or not did I feel safe. I proceeded to question it. "Wh...Wheres Spyro?"

"Spyro...?" Hex asked in a way to confirm. Hex shyly smiled. " Spyro is fine... Was... It the same nightmare..."

I don't think so. None of my nightmares would make me this scared. I guess I'm use to having nightmares about me and my father... But of Spyro?

Thinking about that gave me the answer, I took a deep breath.

"No... I didn't have a nightmare like this..." Hex crossed her arms as she sat at the foot of my bed. She turned and smiled.

"Well, it's morning now... Class starts in two hours..."

"Just two hours!? Already...?" I asked in surprise, still dazed from my nightmare. I just couldn't get Spyro out of my head. It must of shown in my expression, because Hex was eyeing me with concern.

"Your worried about Spyro... Aren't you..." Hex asked me, cutting straight to the point. I was obviously concerned about him. Knowing this I just nodded. Hex smiled at me warmly. "OH, come on Cynder... This is Spyro the purple dragon! There is no way he's in any danger!"

Hex placed her cold hand on my shoulder, I look at her with a curious look. For a spell caster of the undead, Hex was comforting.

"He's fine..."

Two hours later, Hex and I was walking in the warm summer morning, towards our class. It was the building closest to us now.

Hex was ahead of me. I was looking down, deep in thought. I couldn't think about my classes. My mind was stuck in a loop, thinking about that stupid nightmare. Why was Spyro in my dream? Why out of all people?

Hex saw that I was still stuck in my head. She had stopped in front of me. I walk next to her, slightly curious about what she was thinking about me.

"Tell me..." Hex started quietly. "What are you thinking about more... Your nightmare... Or Spyro?"

This question caught me off guard. I felt my face get warmer. It was obvious that I was blushing. I mean, Spyro was a boy dragon, pretty much my age. Why wouldn't I think about him the way I do. He is super strong and in my opinion... kind of attractive. This wasn't actually the first time I've thought about this.

"Cynder? You there?" I saw a hand waving in my face. Oh crap! Did I daze off as I was day dreaming!? Hex shuffled her backpack a little. Hex then gave me a suggestion. "Maybe... You should just go talk to him...?"

"Wait!? Talk to him!?" I asked shyly. Why is this conversation so embarrassing. My cheeks are so red, I can't hide them. "About what...?"

Hex looked down for a moment, before continuing, "Well... Your nightmares aren't getting any better... Maybe..." Hex smiled at me warmly. "Maybe you'll feel better after you talk to that boy you've been dreaming about..."

What is she suggesting? But how do I even approach him? I shyly dig into the courtyard's grad with one of my claws. I knew Spyro and his team was going to bust all month.

"But... Spyro is going to be busy with his new training all month. I don't think I can just approach him with ALL my problems." I nervously explained to Hex, trying to back out of Hex's suggestion to talk to Spyro.

Hex nodded, but then she smiled as she turned and started walking towards class.

"OH good." Hex started, as if she was happy to hear that, as if me saying that reassured her. "You know what he's doing... Talk to him tonight, after his training..."

I watched Hex walk towards our class. I don't think I can be able to focus on my studies now. I felt nervous and slightly scared.I actually agree with Hex, I don't want to keep my feelings from Spyro. Spyro wouldn't be done with his training til tonight. Which means... I'm going to have to... Sneak into his bedroom.

* * *

(Spyro's Pov)

* * *

My team and I sluggishly push our cabin all at once. We was all so tired from our master's training that we all only had one thing on our mind. Bed.

The door busted open suddenly and I felt myself throw over my friends. My friends hit the ground and I flipped over them. I was out of energy so my back hit the hardwood floor.

Me and my friends laid there as we was panting hard. Desperately gasping for air.

"Why... Is... Master Eon... Training us... So HARD!?" Cried out Eruptor, one of my best friends. Eruptor was a lava creature, who was big, round, and made of rock.

My small blue fuzzy friend with the long pointy ears couldn't carry his backpack filled with potions any more. He just didn't have the strength. He called himself Pop Fizz.

My other best friend limped past me. She was a green Elf with blue hair tied into a ponytail. She was a really skilled ninja. She pops open a water bottle that was on the counter. Her name was Stealth Elf.

Stealth Elf guzzled her down. She wiped her mouth calmly. She then stated in a pant.

"We have to get use to Master Eon's training... Or we won't get any stronger..."

Jet-Vac, the eagle wearing a blue battle suit used the wall to crawl to his feet. He was panting hard. He check on his Vacuum gun that was on his belt.

"Stealth Elf is right... We should really be grateful Master Eon finally stopped pulling his punches. With a little more work we could get a lot stronger..." Jet-Vac popped his own back with a grunt. "We should all get some rest so we can do a better performance tomorrow..."

You know, Jet-Vac is right, and I am tired, however, I just wish he wouldn't just force us to go to bed. He's been strict ever since we started training with Master Eon directly.

"I'll cook supper... I'm not that tired yet..." Stealth Elf announced tiredly as she grabbed one of the pans on the counter, which was in the middle of the room.

I sat up slowly. My back hurt. All I wanted to do was go to my bed and sleep, but the sound of supper made my stomach growl so I limped over to the couch. I crawled onto the couch and laid on it.

I love my dear friends. We have been close for a while. It took a while for me to get this close to them, but I wouldn't trade my friends for anything.

Later that night, I finally made it to my room. I was lying in my bed, wanting to pass straight out. However, my sore back was killing me, and I just knew I was going to be even more sore in the morning. I rolled over and sighed.

One hour passed by, then another, and then I just stopped counting. I couldn't sleep, even though I heard everyone else snoring. It was not helpful towards my good nights rest.

Then the door slowly creaked open. I got up and saw it slowly closed. I sat up quickly. Did someone just enter room?

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. I searched the room slowly, my dragon eyes well adjusted to the darkness. I didn't see anything, so I laid my head over.

Then I heard a foot step behind me. I slowly turned this time. When I turned this time, I saw bright green eyes staring at me. At first I didn't know what I was looking at, but when I turned a little more, I saw a dragon in the darkness of my room. I knew who it was.

"Cynder...? W-What are you..." I asked louder then I should have, because Cynder hopped her black dragon paws onto my bed in a quiet panic.

"No, No! Please be quiet..." Cynder begged with pleading eyes. I was confused, but I tried to make her feel better by letting out a small breath of air.

"What... exactly are you doing in my room... At Mid-Night...?" I quietly asked. Cynder's eyes mysteriously disappears in the shadows.

"I... I've been having nightmares..." Cynder let's out with a strong truth behind it.

"What... kind of nightmare?" I asked. This is very weird. Why is she here? What do I do? I can't ask for advice at this hour of the night. I don't want Cynder to get in trouble for coming here after dark.

"The nightmare... was just scary... Okay?" Cynder hesitantly explained, trying to leave out details. I just grew even more curious.

"So... You waited this late to come here?" I asked as I looked over at the clock near my large round bed.

"I..." Cynder faintly started as she climb on her bed next to me. I was actually kind of startled by this. A girl has never been on my bed before. " I... Just don't want to feel alone."

I tried to speak but for some reason she began to lean on me. She hugged me with her body and she cried sweetly.

"And... To me your the strongest Skylanders around..." Cynder declared with a passion that could not go unnoticed. Was she sincere? Did she really mean that? It made me blush.

"Well... I don't know... About that." I stuttered shyly as I looked away. Cynder only smiles as she proceeds to approach me even further. She was practically pressing her lips against mine as she continued to speak.

"I don't want to be scared anymore... Spyro... Can you save me?" Cynder said in nervous pants. She was actually scared.

My brain was telling me to ask more questions, but my heart was telling me just to give in. I didn't know what she wanted, but what harm could it actually bring. However, I never felt this experience before. I was at a lost. Our lips are so close to each other, my brain just won't work.

"What ever you want..." I muttered. Both of our faces started to glow red with very rosy cheeks. Now that I think about it. Cynder probably hasn't felt this way before either.

Cynder giggled as she pushed me down on my soft bed. Her reptile eyes was glowing to me.

" So where am I going to sleep tonight?" Cynder asked me quietly. I found myself staring at her, as if this was the first time seeing her. This made me feel even more anxious. I didn't how to approach her appropriately.

"Uh... Anywhere... I guess. " I answered. This way, if she wants the bed, I'll just take the floor. My sore back might not like it, but I can't sleep anyways. I paid attention to Cynder's reaction to my answer.

Cynder slides next to my side and she cuddles up to me. My body shivered nervously. I felt so very shy at this moment.

"I'll sleep... Right next to you." I was absolutely stunned. I stared into her eyes. I searched for answers. I then realized what exactly was going on. We both felt it right there. We both nuzzle each other's noses.

"Yeah... You can sleep next to me tonight..."..

Soon I woke up tired. What woke me up was my door opening and my whole team opened my door.

"Hey Spyro! What are you doing!? You slept in let's go!" It was Jet-Vac. I felt startled as I rolled over.

"Ah! Jet-Vac!" I shouted as I quickly turned to see that I was a lone in my bed. Cynder was not here.

I looked up to see my friends smiling at me. I guess Cynder snuck out before anyone woke up. I guess she was nervous. I guess I am too.

"You ready to train Spyro?" Stealth Elf asked with a cheerful tone.

" Sure thing..." I answered her with a smile. However, I couldn't help but to think about Cynder, and how I wanted her to visit me again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Visit

(Spyro's Pov)

* * *

I let out a heavy yawn. The sun kept my eyes open, but I could hardly think because I'm so tired.

"Spyro! Look out." I heard Jet-Vac warn in a loud shout. My eyes flickering back to reality, I saw a ball of light smash into my face. I was sent flying across the grass. The blades of grass was sharp and the ground was solid! I think I'm a little more aware now.

I looked up. I saw my team standing with my with my master and guardian Master Eon. Recently Master Eon started to train with us. Its actually kind of nice. Other then it hurt... A lot.

Stealth Elf was giving me a concerned look, even through she looked a little impatient with me.

"Come on Spyro... We haven't got started yet..." Stealth Elf reminded me. Everyone here probably wasn't as tired as I was.

"Let's show Master Eon what we're capable of!" My best friend Eruptor cheered. Thanks Eruptor, but I'm starting to realize, that I'm too tired for today's training. I look forward and stared at Master Eon. He was eyeing me to. Master Eon is like a father to me. I don't want him to think I'm ignoring my training.

But I can't stop thinking about Cynder. She's the girl in my mind. She entered my room. That moment. Just me and her. That's what I wanted to be doing. I mean, I almost kissed her!

I walked forward to Master Eon calmly. He looked at me and stroked his long beard and he gave me a curious expression.

"Is something wrong Spyro? Your not acting like yourself today." Master Eon gave hid concern out in the opening. I smiled calmly. I already came up with the perfect excuse.

"My back... is just sore... I didn't get much sleep last night." I explained. I looked up at my master and I stood boldly. "Let's just get back to training... So I can go back to bed."

* * *

(Cynder's Pov)

* * *

"Cynder wake up."

I felt a hand wake me up. I wiped my cheek as I remembered I was in class. Darn it! That's three times. I can't stay awake. Me and Hex had class together today. I wasn't really paying attention to it, but I didn't want to be rude or get into trouble.

" Wow... Your really out of it today..." Hex pointed out as she rested her head in her palms.

"Sorry..." I apologize. Hex wasn't mad at me, nor did she phased by my lack of sleep at all. I smiled. I knew Hex was a good friend. So I just looked forward and acted normal.

"Did you... Go to Spyro last night..." Hex quietly asked me. I'm pretty sure I couldn't pull off a clever lie. I didn't even want to lie about it. But, after last night I just knew I was in love with Spyro. He was amazing, he was great. His mere presences was pure.

" Cynder. Did you? " Hex asked, pulling me back out of my head. I turned to her shyly.

"Yeah... I-... I did" I finally answered. I actually felt a little better even. Hex seemed to only smile as a response. Hex looked forward unwavered by this conversation and at ease.

"So... Are you going back tonight?" She asked calmly, as if visiting Spyro at night was now completely normal. I started to blush as I thought about visiting him again. I just had to.

"Yeah... Um... Probably..."

Class felt short. I ended up dazing out of most of my lesson for the day. I decided to spend the rest of my day with Hex. She seems to calm me down a lot. She kept me from visiting Spyro too early. He's been training hard as a Skylander. I'm still just a Cadet. I hope maybe one day, I could be in Spyro's team. I told Hex about this. Hex was supportive.

Soon it started to get dark. Hex and I remained around the academy, near the trail that lead to Spyro and his team's dorm rooms. Hex already had a feeling I would not follow her back to my own dorm room. I found myself staring down the road leading to Spyro.

"It's getting late... So are you... Staying at his place again?" Hex asked me, knowing my answer. I guess I wasn't exactly good at keeping my affection a secret.

"... If he let's me..." I expressed my doubts. I was worried about a lot. Spyro did show sighs of interest. He did like me as a person, But what if his mind has changed? What if he gave it too much thought?

"Well, I'm sure everyone is in bed by now... Now would be your chance..." Hex brought to my attention. She was right. It was late enough. I will visit him. I have to feel safe from any fear.

"Good night Hex..." She smiled and waved. I walked up the road and walked across the yard. I quickly reach the wall of the house. I sneak myself towards the front door. I started to get nervous as I slowly crept the door open. It was Dark. That's a good sigh.

I slipped into the dorm housing. I kept myself low as I cross the kitchen and crawled up the stairs. I heard snoring. Everyone was sleeping. Was Spyro sleeping as well?

I advanced forward and headed towards Spyro's room. Once I saw it my heart started to beat faster. His door was slightly cracked.

I walked over to the door and gave it a small push. The door made a crackling noise. I stepped inside. I looked over and saw Spyro. Spyro was laying down. However, when I entered the room, Spyro's head perked up. Spyro seemed to stare for a moment, he was trying to see who I was.

"Cynder... Is that you?" Spyro asked quietly. I moved through the darkness of his room until I reached Spyro's bed. Spyro looked at me. Wait, he's smiling?

"Yes... It's me." I revealed myself quietly.

"... Still having nightmares?" Spyro asked me next. He didn't seem to concerned about me being here. I hope he let's me sleep here again.

"No..." I answered honestly. I don't ever want to lie to him. I climbed halfway on his bed. "Because... I feel save... with you Spyro"

Spyro stared at me. Those beautiful purple crystal eyes, gazing inyo my very being. I was froze in my own awe.

"Do you honestly feel that way?" Spyro shuffled comfortably. "You... You feel safe ... Being next to me?"

I wanted to take this chance. I wanted desperately to be near him. I wanted him.

"Yes... I... I don't want to sleep... Without you, Spyro." I let out quietly. I didn't mean for it to sound so sweet. Spyro looked at me with calm eyes.

"Well, as long as your... Cool with that... I... Surly don't... Mind."

My heart felt like it was just about to leap out of my chest. He said yes!

I climbed on top of his bed. I found myself cuddling up in his soft blanket next to him. He really did have a nice big bed after all.

Spyro moved closer and I felt his body get close to mine. I started to get shy. He was very close. I never realized Spyro was so big... And strong.

I looked away nervously. Spyro must of noticed this, for he mirrored my shyness.

Spyro however, made the first move by nuzzling my face.

"You trust me...?" Spyro asked me as he smiled. "You don't have to think about anything else but me..."

You silly dragon, that's all I've been thinking about. I nodded anyways.

"Of course I trust you..." I rested my head on his shoulder. I pushed my head up to his cheek and nuzzled him, playfully hard. "I... Thought about you... All day..."

Spyro seemed to have relaxed, cause he began to nuzzle my face back.

"Oh yeah...? All I kept thinking about was... You coming here tonight..." Spyro seemed to be very happy. I was too. I was happy to hear that he wanted me to come back. He was amazing. I just wanted to hold him.

We stopped to look at each other. I admired him. With that look Spyro was giving me, I just hope he liked me...

Kiss him...

Kiss him now...

Spyro started to nuzzle the side of my neck. I justed to feel like my whole body was melting.

Kiss him, darn it!

I pushed Spyro over and I crawled against his chest. I met his gaze with mine. He seemed stunned by my sudden approach of affection. However, he didn't seem at all displeased with my efforts. He held me tight around my waist. Our lips brushed together.

Kiss him...

I was shaky, and nervous. I felt his breath pant with mine. Oh, how the urge to kiss him overwhelmed me. I tried to do it, but my body just wouldn't move.

Spyro went for the kiss. I panicked and chickened out. I shifted just a bit and I kissed Spyro on the cheek. I kept the kiss planted in him. We was both frozen with emotion. We both wanted each other. We both knew this.

Spyro seemed to pull me closer as I let go of his cheek. He rolled me over. We both stared at each other for a moment. We both didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry... I just" I started.

"No, No. You didn't do anything..." Spyro pleaded back. I smiled to comfort him.

"I'm just... Nervous..." I admitted, even though that only made me more embarrassed.

"Yeah me too..." Spyro admitted as well. That actually made me feel better. We both laid there. I inched closer to Spyro. He did the same and inched closer to me.

Spyro wrapped his legs with mine. His tail coiled up with mine. Spyro hugged my hip tightly.

Spyro nuzzled his forehead with mine.

"Will you visit tomorrow night?" Spyro asked in a sweet whisper.

"Yes... I would love to..."


End file.
